Do You Remember Love?
is the iconic song originally performed by Mari Iijima as Lynn Minmay in the titular film, The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?. Many subsequent Macross series and spinoffs featured a cover of the song. Its melody was used in the Macross Δ television series. In the film, the song helps bring an end to the war between the humanity, the Meltrandi and the Zentradi. Occurrences The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? By Lynn Minmay. The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 Macross 7: Encore *Fleet of the Strongest Women **Mylene sings some lines acapella interlaced with the initial skirmish between the Macross 7 and the Chlore fleet. **Mylene sings the version heard during the exposition about Space War I. **Mylene sings it once Sound Force attempt a Lynn Minmay attack. Macross Frontier *Episode 1, Cross Encounter *Episode 12, Fastest Delivery: insert by Ranka Lee. *Episode 24, Last Frontier: insert by Ranka Lee. Macross Δ *Episode 25, Star Singer: ending (piano instrumental). Lyrics Romaji = Ima anata no koe ga kikoeru "Koko ni oide" to Samishisa ni makesouna watashi ni Ima anata no sugata ga mieru Aruite kuru Me wo tojite matte iru watashi ni Kinou made namida de kumotteta Kokoro wa ima... Oboete imasu ka me to me ga atta toki wo Oboete imasu ka te to te ga fureatta toki Sore wa hajimete no ai no tabidachi deshita I LOVE YOU SO Ima anata no shisen kanjiru Hanaretetemo Karada-juu ga atatakaku naru no Ima anata no ai shinjimasu Douzo watashi wo Tooku kara mimamotte kudasai Kinou made namida de kumotteta Sekai wa ima... Oboete imasu ka me to me ga atta toki wo Oboete imasu ka te to te ga fureatta toki Sore wa hajimete no ai no tabidachi deshita I LOVE YOU SO Mou hitoribotchi ja nai Anata ga iru kara... Oboete imasu ka me to me ga atta toki wo Oboete imasu ka te to te ga fureatta toki Sore wa hajimete no ai no tabidachi deshita I LOVE YOU SO Mou hitoribotchi ja nai Anata ga iru kara... |-| Kanji = 今　あなたの声が聴こえる ｢ここにおいで｣と 淋しさに　負けそうな　わたしに 今　あなたの姿が見える 歩いてくる 目を閉じて　待っている　わたしに 昨日まで　涙でくもってた 心は今･････ おぼえていますか　目と目が会った時を おぼえていますか　手と手触れ会った時 それは初めての　愛の旅立ちでした I love you, so 今　あなたの視線感じる 離れてても 体中が　暖かくなるの 今　あなたの愛信じます どうぞ私を 遠くから　見守って下さい 昨日まで　涙でくもってた 世界は今･････ おぼえていますか　目と目が会った時を おぼえていますか　手と手触れ会った時 それは初めての　愛の旅立ちでした I love you, so もう　ひとりぼっちじゃない あなたがいるから おぼえていますか　目と目が会った時を おぼえていますか　手と手触れ会った時 それは初めての　愛の旅立ちでした I love you, so もう　ひとりぼっちじゃない あなたがいるから･･････ |-| English = Right now, I hear your voice Saying "Come here to me." Just when it seemed loneliness had beaten me. Right now, I see you Walking over to me. I close my eyes and wait for you to come. Till yesterday, it seemed filled only with tears. But now my heart is Do you remember? The time when our eyes first met? Do you remember? The time when our hands first touched? That was the very first time I set out on the journey of love. I love you so. Right now, I can feel your gaze Though you're not here with me. And in my body a warmth begins to glow. Right now, I believe in your love, So won't you please Watch over me from so far away? Till yesterday it seemed filled only with tears. Now the world is... Do you remember? The time when our eyes first met? Do you remember? The time when our hands first touched? That was the very first time I set out on the journey of love. I love you so. I'm not alone anymore Now that you're here with me. Do you remember? The time when our eyes first met? Do you remember? The time when our hands first touched? That was the very first time I set out on the journey of love. I love you so. I'm not alone anymore Now that you're here with me. Video Covers *Tomo Sakurai, the voice actor of Mylene Flare Jenius recorded a cover with Mari Iijima during Macross 15th Anniversary. *Megumi Nakajima recorded the version used in Macross Frontier. *The band m.o.v.e recorded a cover featuring sung lyrics by yuri and rapped lyrics by motsu. It appears as track 10 on their 2009 album anim.o.v.e 01. *A cover by Reina Prowler's voice actress, Nao Tōyama (who also voices Kanon Nakaga in The World Only God Knows), appears as track 5 on the The World Only God Knows Character Cover Album Amazon | 「神のみぞ知るセカイ」キャラクター・カバーALBUM～選曲：若木民喜 | (キャラクター・カバーCD) | アニメ | 音楽 通販. It was also the 17th song at the Nakagawa Kanon starring Toyama Nao 2nd Concert 2014 Ribbon Illusion.Nakagawa Kanon starring Toyama Nao 2nd Concert 2014 Ribbon Illusion References External Links *UtaMacross Wiki *UtaMacross Wiki Little Queen Event Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Songs Category:Macross Frontier Songs Category:SDF Macross Category:Macross F Category:Macross 7 Songs Category:Music Category:Insert Songs Category:Macross Δ Songs Category:Endings Category:Lynn Minmay Category:Ranka Lee Category:Mari Iijima Category:Megumi Nakajima